Love Song
by Ryulogy
Summary: Yunhyeong menyukai Junhoe yang notabene adalah teman masa kecilnya. Karena itulah Yunhyeong mendapat inspirasi setelah melihat Junhoe yang sedang mengganti senarnya. Banyak halangan yang menanti dirinya dalam membuat lagu... apakah Yunhyeong bisa melewatinya? /Junhoe-ya… terima kasih sudah membantuku/ /Junhyeong/ /FF iKON/


Title: Love Song

Main cast: Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Other cast: Other of member iKON

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya… sedangkan cerita punya saya hehe

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: My Song

Namja manis itu menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat sambil mengamati biola kesayangannya. Jika saja senar biola itu tidak putus, namja manis ini tidak akan sekesal ini. Ini salahnya sendiri karena ia menggunakan biola itu sambil menggunakan emosinya ketika ia lupa dengan lirik atau not lagu yang ia mainkan.

"Haah… sepertinya aku harus kembali ke toko alat musik itu untuk membeli senar," gumam namja manis itu.

Namja manis ini bernama Song Yunhyeong. Semua orang sudah mengenalnya mengingat namja Song ini sudah terkenal sejak usianya 10 tahun berkat permainan biola dan pianonya yang sangat memukau semua orang.

Berbicara mengenai toko alat musik, bukannya Yunhyeong malas berkunjung kesana… tetapi ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak dari pemilik toko itu karena anak itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang ia sukai sejak lama… Namja yang disukainya itu bernama Goo Junhoe.

"Song Yunhyeong… kau belum pulang?"

"Hanbin? Ah… kau bisa pulang duluan karena aku harus pergi ke toko alat musik," jelas Yunhyeong kepada namja yang diketahui bernama Hanbin.

"Ah begitu ya… kalau begitu, Aku pulang duluan," kata Hanbin dan dianggukki oleh Yunhyeong.

Seusai membereskan barang miliknya, Yunhyeong melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko itu. Toko langganannya mengingat keluarganya dan keluarga pemilik toko itu bersahabat baik. Yunhyeong membuka pintu dan membungkuk hormat ketika melihat yeoja berumur 32 tersebut… sebenarnya yeoja itu ingin pergi sebentar. Namun karena ia melihat Yunhyeong, ia akan menemani Yunhyeong sebentar…

"Annyeong bibi Goo…"

"Ah Song Yunhyeong… Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya bibi Goo dengan ramah.

"Begini… Aku ingin membeli senar karena senar biolaku putus," jelas Yunhyeong.

Ketika nyonya Goo ingin melihat keadaan biola Yunhyeong, seseorang datang ke toko itu lalu menghampiri nyonya Goo. Yunhyeong mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain karena ia tidak ingin namja di depannya melihat rona merah yang sedang menghiasi wajahnya…

"Goo Junhoe… kebetulan kau baru pulang. Eomma membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata nyonya Goo kepada namja itu.

"Ada apa, eomma?" tanya Junhoe.

"Begini… Yunhyeong ingin membeli senar. Kau bisa membantunya untuk memasang senar, kan? Eomma baru ingat kalau eomma harus membeli roti," kata nyonya Goo lalu dianggukki oleh Junhoe.

Setelah nyonya Goo pergi, Yunhyeong pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menaruh tas biola itu diatas etalase kaca. Junhoe menatap biola berukuran 4/4 tersebut dengan tatapan menelitinya…

"Kau pasti sering berlatih di jam istirahat. Seharusnya kau sering memeriksa keadaan biolamu agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan secara mendadak," kata Junhoe sambil melepas senar yang putus itu.

"N… ne… arraseo," Yunhyeong gugup seketika…

"Lagipula, berlatih terlalu ketat juga tidak bagus. Sesekali kau harus istirahat dari yang namanya latihan. Aku akan membuatkan jadwal untukmu berlatih," kata Junhoe.

"Ti… tidak pe-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan karena sebenarnya aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu setiap jam istirahat. Dan aku yakin hari ini kau melupakan jam makan siang," kata Junhoe sambil mengambil kotak yang berisikan dengan senar yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Yunhyeong mengangguk lemah karena mendengar perkataan namja dingin itu. Terkadang Yunhyeong sangat bingung dengan Junhoe karena sifatnya ini… jika di sekolah, namja Goo itu sangat pendiam dan jarang mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedangkan jika sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah, Junhoe bisa secerewet ini…

Yunhyeong mengamati Junhoe yang sedang memasang senar itu dengan telaten dan terkadang mengetes suara dengan garpu tala. Entah kenapa namja Goo itu terlihat tampan hari ini… okay itu menurut Yunhyeong…

"Song Yunhyeong… biolamu sudah selesai kuganti senarnya," kata Junhoe sambil menyerahkan biola itu.

Yunhyeong menerima biola itu lalu mengetes suaranya… oh… ide yang ingin muncul itu membuat Yunhyeong ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah lalu menulis not yang sudah terbayang di otak briliannya itu.

Ketika melihat Yunhyeong sedang mengetes suara dari biolanya yang sudah di atur oleh Junhoe, Junhoe tersenyum dan terus menatap namja manis itu. Oh… apa ini artinya Junhoe juga menyukai namja manis ini?

"Junhoe-ya… terima kasih sudah membantuku," kata Yunhyeong dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Sama-sama… ini jadwalnya. Aku harap kau mengikuti jadwal ini," kata Junhoe lalu menyerahkan selembar jadwal.

Jadwal itu tidak ada tanggalnya. Hanya ada tabel hari dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan Yunhyeong pada hari itu… Junhoe merancangnya seperti itu agar Yunhyeong bisa mengikutinya setiap bulan.

Seusai Yunhyeong membayar, namja manis itu pun pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak sabar bereksperimen dengan not balok dan alat yang mendukungnya untuk menjadi composer yang handal.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yunhyeong langsung berlari kearah kamarnya lalu mencari kertas musik miliknya. Yunhyeong mulai menulis beberapa not sesekali menulis lirik di kertas itu sambil mengingat iramanya.

Drrt Drrt…

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _/Yoyo-ah… kau sedang apa?/_ tanya Hanbin di seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang membuat lagu. Waeyo?" tanya Yunhyeong.

 _/Mau ikut ke café tidak?/_ tanya Hanbin.

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk dengan ideku. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Yunhyeong lalu memutskan sambungan telepon.

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya dengan berat karena tawaran Hanbin yang menggiurkan itu. Ingin sekali ia pergi ke café tetapi otaknya ingin terus mengeluarkan ide yang bermunculan tadi.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai mencoba untuk memainkannya," gumam Yunhyeong sambil pergi ke ruang tamu.

Yunhyeong melangkahkan kakinya menuju grand piano yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Yunhyeong pun memainkan nada demi nada dan mulai terhanyut akan permainan pianonya sendiri. Lagu yang belum memiliki judul itu terasa sangat indah karena Yunhyeong membuatnya dengan perasaannya yang sangat tulus.

Tok tok

Permainannya berhenti karena ada yang mengetuk pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Yunhyeong menambah sedikit not di kertas musiknya itu. Ketika Yunhyeong membuka pintunya, ternyata yang datang adalah Junhoe.

"Se… sedang apa kau?"

"Memastikan hari ini kau istirahat," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong langsung menyembunyikan kertas musiknya dan kembali lagi ke pintu depan. Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong dengan tatapan datar sekaligus bingungnya. 'Ada apa dengan namja Song ini? Kenapa ia terlihat gugup?' itu pikir Junhoe.

"Masuklah. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu," kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe masuk ke rumah Yunhyeong lalu menutup pintunya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang ada disana lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke rumah Yunhyeong…

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk alasan seperti itu?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil duduk lalu memberikan teh buatannya kepada Junhoe.

"Tidak. Aku kemari karena kita harus mengerjakan tugas menggambar dari Kim saem," kata Junhoe sambil memberikan buku catatannya.

"Omona… Aku lupa kalau kita ada kerja kelompok… tapi… bukankah tugas itu dikumpulkan minggu depan?"

"Lebih cepat itu lebih baik. Jika kita mengumpulkannya esok hari, waktu istirahatmu bertambah," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong tersenyum samar ketika mendengar perkataan Junhoe. Junhoe mementingkan kesehatannya dan tidak ingin namja manis itu jatuh sakit. Yunhyeong pun membantu Junhoe menggambar di sebuah kanvas yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Mereka menggambar sesuai dengan konsep yang Yunhyeong bicarakan… mengenai perasaan Yunhyeong yang sesungguhnya namun Junhoe tidak mengetahuinya…

Perlahan tapi pasti… karya itu selesai dalam waktu dua jam. Inilah yang membuat Junhoe dan Yunhyeong bingung. Tugas secepat ini kenapa harus dikumpulkan dalam waktu yang lama?

"Akhirnya tugas kita selesai," Yunhyeong merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal akibat kelamaan duduk.

"Ne. Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu memikirkan tugas kan? Sekarang kau harus mengistirahatkan badanmu," kata Junhoe dan dianggukki Yunhyeong.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai pagar rumah," kata Junhoe lalu keluar dari rumah Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong menutup pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya… idenya bertambah sangat banyak. Melodi yang ingin dituangkan dalam kertas music miliknya terus memintanya untuk cepat menulis.

' _Aku yakin, hasilnya akan sangat baik… semoga Junhoe menyukainya,'_ batin Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Yunhyeong sedang duduk di kursi tempat ia biasa duduk di kelas. Kantung matanya lumayan terlihat karena namja manis ini nyaris tidak tidur semalaman karena ia menulis not untuk piano dan biola lalu ia merekam suara permainannya.

Berhubung jam masuk masih lama, Yunhyeong pun memasang earphone lalu mendengarkan lagu sambil memejamkan matanya. Yunhyeong benar-benar butuh menidurkan dirinya walau cuma sebentar saja…

"Yunhyeong-ah… kau tidur?" tanya seseorang.

Namja manis itu tidak merespon sama sekali. Karena itulah Hanbin duduk di tempat duduknya lalu membaca novel yang ia punya. Hanbin benar-benar khawatir jika Yunhyeong memfosir tubuhnya terlalu keras walau namja manis itu sering berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja'.

Beruntung sekali karena guru Kim dan guru Ahn tidak masuk sehingga dua pelajaran terlewatkan tanpa tugas. Yunhyeong terbangun dan Hanbin menjelaskan soal kedua gurunya yang tidak hadir. Yunhyeong melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang musik sambil membawa binder dan alat tulisnya. Yunhyeong benar-benar tidak percaya karena inspirasinya bertambah banyak…

Yunhyeong duduk di kursi lalu menaruh kertas musik yang berisikan not piano yang ia buat itu dan ia pun mulai memainkan lagu yang ia ciptakan. Yunhyeong benar-benar terhanyut akan permainan pianonya sendiri sehingga ia tidak terlalu menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk lalu menepuk bahunya…

"Kenapa kau ada disini?," tanya Hanbin.

"Aku ingin mencoba lagu yang kubuat saja," kata Yunhyeong lalu membereskan kertas musiknya dengan cepat.

Yunhyeong memikirkan banyak hal sehingga ia melamun. Hanbin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunhyeong sehingga namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali…

"Ah… apa Junhoe mencariku?" tanya Yunhyeong.

' _Semoga ia mencariku karena aku melanggar jadwal buatannya,'_

"Tidak. Dia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengirim pesan pada mantannya. Kau ingat Kim Jinhwan dari YG Senior High School, kan?" Sepertinya perkataan Hanbin membuat Yunhyeong sedikit bersedih.

"Kajja… kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Hanbin pada Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong pun berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Hanbin. Yunhyeong mendapat firasat buruk mengenai jam pulang sekolah. Ia berusaha mengabaikan firasat itu karena bisa saja efek kelelahan.

Sesampainya dikelas, Yunhyeong tidak langsung masuk karena ia mendengar ucapan hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya. Ucapan itu membuatnya merasa sedih entah mengapa…

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Kim Jinhwan itu?"

"Woah… apa kau akan kembali padanya?"

"Kau tahu? Kalian itu terlihat serasi…"

"Enaknya dirimu, Goo Junhoe… mantanmu itu seorang model, kalian juga sama-sama chaebol," Okay… perkataan yang ini membuat Yunhyeong serasa ditusuk oleh pedang katana.

Hanbin tahu kalau Yunhyeong menyukai namja Goo yang kelewat tidak peka itu. Berkat omongan ini, Yunhyeong sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan lagu buatannya. Haah… sepertinya ia dan Junhoe tidak bisa bersatu karena Yunhyeong adalah namja biasa sedangkan Junhoe seorang chaebol.

.

.

.

Berterima kasihlah kepada teman sekelasnya itu… berkat itu, Yunhyeong nyaris tidak focus saat belajar karena memikirkan nasib lagu, dan perasaannya. Saat Yunhyeong ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang sekolah, seseorang menutup matanya…

"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya. Sebaiknya kita pergi lewat gerbang belakang,"

"Memangnya ada apa Hanbin-ah? Apa pemandangan itu akan me-" Yunhyeong membeku setelah ia berhasil melepas tangan hanbin yang meutup matanya.

Ia melihat… Jinhwan… menarik kerah kemeja Junhoe… Namja Kim itu mencium Junhoe tepat di bibirnya. Dan perbuatan kedua namja itu dilihat oleh seluruh siswa disana. Banyak sekali yang bereaksi layaknya seorang fans yang melihat idolanya mencium idola keduanya.

Yunhyeong berbalik arah lalu pergi dengan langkah yang terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa. Hanbin terlihat sangat khawatir… karena itu ia menelepon seseorang untuk membantunya…

Saat ini, Yunhyeong sedang berada di halte bus seorang diri. Ia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sambil menunggu bus yang belum terlihat. Cih… pemandangan tadi terus berputar diotaknya seperti film. Bodoh kau, Song Yunhyeong… kenapa kau cemburu? Kau bukan kekasihnya Junhoe… kenapa kau merasa sesakit ini?

Entah nasib lagu buatannya bagaimana… apa lebih baik ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah? Atau ia simpan tanpa ia sentuh? Pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi membuat otaknya blank sesetika… karena itulah Yunhyeong mengambil kertas musiknya lalu menatapnya sekilas dengan air mata yang sudah mulai menetes…

' _Selamat tinggal… lagu buatanku…'_

Yunhyeong pun ingin merobek kertas itu. Namun ia tidak merobeknya karena ia mendengar sebuah teriakkan yang terasa sangat familiar di telinganya… Yunhyeong pun menoleh kepada namja itu…

"Jung Chanwoo?"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Akhirnya bisa post cerita lagi... Cast kali ini masih Junhyeong. Huwaaa aku terhura ketika memikirkan idenya. Awalnya kepikiran ide ketika sedang mendengar ost anime yang suasananya sedih. Akhirnya jadi begini deh hehehe…

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
